


Millionaire

by lavenderdaze



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderdaze/pseuds/lavenderdaze
Summary: This is a modern day fic about our lovely Lizzie, and beloved Darcy! This is my first ever written piece (like literally of anything other than a school paper) so feedback is appreciated. I did my best to stay true to the story and characters, but have taken some liberties for a more contemporary twist.It's rated mature for eventual language, and scenes of a sexual nature.-----------William Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet are strangers who meet in extenuating circumstances, but have an immediate connection. Can a string of misunderstandings and unfortunate events keep them apart, or will love prevail in the end?-----------“I’m so sorry, I have to go! I can’t explain - it was really nice meeting you, thank you again, I - ” but she was cut off as none other than Caroline Bingley wrapped her arms around Elizabeth’s mystery man. Bill was getting closer, and she couldn’t bear to be seen. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”“Wait!” He tried to grab her hand, but with no avail.Against her better judgement, she turned away. With one last look, she saw him with an agitated look try to peel his unwanted visitor away, and she ran down the corridor.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Please note, I do not own any of the characters, etc. that belongs to Jane Austen. This is my first ever story, let alone fanfiction, so feedback is appreciated! As of now, I plan on posting once a week. Depending on feedback, that may change. 

I hope you guys enjoy xx LD

CHAPTER ONE

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taking a long look in the mirror, Lizzie sighed. She’d always been confident but when it came to fashion her confidence wavered, because she didn’t particularly care. To Lizzie comfort and practicality were above style, but the way Jane begged her to come to Charles’ New Year Masquerade party made her feel like tonight needed some extra care and effort. Groaning, she took off her current dress and threw it in the pile of rejected outfits.

“I’m dying over here Jane - how fancy do I need to look? And don’t say I’ll look nice in anything because I’m on outfit number 500!” Lizzie grumbled.

“Lizzie,” Jane softly said, “I never lie when I say you look nice in anything because you do, and I told you - it doesn’t need to be fancy. I just really wanted your company because I’m anxious for you to get to know Charles more.” 

She rolled her eyes at that response because one glance at Jane, and you would think you were looking at an angel. She was glowing in her ivory dress, with her soft golden hair delicately done. Jane’s pleading eyes softened Lizzie’s annoyance, and she took her sister’s hands. 

“Jane, I already like Charles, I promise. I’m excited to come with you tonight, but I want to look nice and make a good impression,” she said, pleading for help. “So please help me here! What about this?” 

Lizzie stepped out of the closet, wearing her favorite cashmere cream turtleneck jumper, dark green trousers that were internally lined with fleece, and a pair of nice boots.

“Oh Lizzie, you look perfect. I don’t know why we didn’t think of this sooner,” Jane exclaimed jumping up from her seat, and clapping her hands together.

“I didn’t even think about anything other than a dress, but if you approve then we have a winner,” she turned, smiling to Jane. She was internally beaming at her choice - the hidden fleece lining in her trousers would keep her warm, as would her jumper which had the added bonus of being soft; Lizzie detested being cold. She wasn’t one for makeup, but she did have Jane help her tame her wild brown hair, which usually had a mind of its own. 

"Do you want me to drive?” Lizzie asked, pulling her peacoat on. Jane nodded, and her cheeks flushed with excitement. They walked outside, and after locking the door to her cottage Lizzie gave Jane a tight squeeze. “I promise everyone’s going to love you Jane, you have nothing to be worried about.”

Jane nodded numbly; she hadn’t been this fond of someone in a long time, and had a modest temperament. While she had a difficult time letting other people see how much she really did like Charles, Lizzie knew the truth. 

As they headed down the country lane, Lizzie could tell Jane was hiding something and eyed her suspiciously, but didn’t push the matter. 

On cue, Jane took a deep breath while fidgeting with her hands and said, “please don’t think I kept this from you on purpose, but Caroline is going to be there tonight.” Elizabeth let out an outward groan.

“I mean I can’t say I’m surprised given they are siblings and it's his holiday party, but I also can’t say I’m excited - I’m not upset though,” Lizzie mumbled. She didn’t hate Caroline despite what Jane thought, but they were truly different people and it was a mutual dislike on both sides.

“Thank you Lizzie,” Jane said quietly, and then she gave a small gasp as though she just remembered something and excitedly said, “I forgot to mention too, Charles just told me today that his best friend is able to come after all, so you’ll get to meet him as well! Do you remember me mentioning him? His name is William Darcy.”

Lizzie’s brow furrowed, and she said “I...think so? Didn't you say he was the one you met when you and Charles were last in London? You said he’s quiet?”

“Yes, that was him. He was in the city for business, and we were able to have a quick tea with him since he needed to head back home. He lives in Derbyshire, and I really think you’ll like him Lizzie. He’s exceedingly kind, but he is quiet and reserved so please give him a chance. Charles said he’s had a rough couple of years since they left Cambridge.”

Lizzie silently laughed to herself when she said he was exceedingly kind. Lizzie would never judge before meeting someone, but she hardly took stock in Jane’s descriptions anymore. She never thought ill of anyone and believes Caroline Bingley of all people, to be exceedingly kind. She smiled encouragingly and replied, “I can’t wait to meet him too,” and squeezed Jane’s hand. Jane nervously rattled on about what to expect, and who would be attending until they finally reached Netherfield.

← → 

After their coats were taken, they were offered drinks and given masks which they graciously accepted. Lizzie immediately loved her mask; it was forest green, with flowers and ivy running up the sides and around her eyes. Jane blushed profusely, and Lizzie turned and saw Charles waving cheerfully at them, beaming. Lizzie smiled back, as did Jane. She hadn’t been lying to her sister earlier when she said she liked Charles - she really did. It was clear to her that Charles had a sincere affection for Jane, and that’s all she cared about. Despite Jane being older, Lizzie felt deeply protective over her sister and her happiness. 

She gave Charles a big hug after they popped on their masks, and said how happy she was to be there and to see him again. She followed Jane and Charles who were now walking hand in hand, over to the fire where they all sat down to enjoy their drinks. They were chatting animatedly when Jane and Charles were pulled away to mingle and greet other guests. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us Lizzie?” Charles asked. She assured them she didn’t mind in the slightest, and let them tend to the others. She smiled at the thought of them as they walked away. Lizzie had been single for as long as she can remember; sure, she fancied a couple of guys during her life but it never came to anything. She loved the idea of love and finding someone to spend her life with, but was also independent and practical. Unless she met someone that she loved at least as much as her job, she knew they wouldn’t be the right person for her. She believed in true love as much as the next girl, but never met someone that invaded her thoughts and senses the way she dreamt she would. 

As she walked around, she wondered even if everyone wasn’t wearing a mask, would she know anyone? She didn’t think so. It was a short lived thought, for as soon as she turned the corner away from the drinks area the color drained from her face; she ran directly into none other than Bill Collins.

He gasped with delight, “Lovely, and amiable Elizabeth! I have been searching for sometime now in hopes of finding you…” Lizzie tuned him out, trying desperately to think of an excuse or find somewhere to hide for the rest of the evening. Bill was, in her opinion, obsessed with her. Elizabeth however, was obsessed with staying as far away from him as possible. He didn’t seem to understand she had no affection for him, and that no truly meant no despite many rejections.

“I’m so sorry Bill, I was just trying to find my date, can you excuse me please?” 

“Da...date?” he stuttered, bewildered, “...a date? I was hoping at midnight…”

She didn’t hear the rest. Flushing, she immediately ran off while chastising herself for such a poor excuse. She hurried as fast as she could without running out of sight, and while rounding a new corner, she ran into  _ another _ person. She tripped and started to fall when she felt the stranger’s arms wrap around her waist, snaking up her back, and pulling her safely against him. Her hands landed on his arms, which were firm and muscular and she immediately felt safe in them. 

Internally swearing at herself for being so clumsy but equally flushing at the feel of his lean, warm body against hers, she embarrassedly said, “I’m so sorry, please forgive me - I didn’t even…” she faltered as she finally looked up, and found herself staring into a pair of concerned ocean blue eyes behind a deep navy mask. The stranger was still helping her right herself up, but she felt fixed in time and forgot what she was trying to say. 

“Are you alright?” he asked; his voice was deep, soft, and soothing. She blinked, inhaled, and was immediately taken by his scent; it was a warming mixture of cedar and frankincense, and felt intoxicated. Never had she seen a more handsome man. He pulled himself slightly away, and slid his arms down until he held her hands, to ensure she didn’t fall. His eyes still boring into hers with concern said, “miss? Are you feeling okay?”

The touch of his hands against her own was electric.

“I-I...um,” she stuttered, flushing profusely.  _ Get yourself together Lizzie!  _ She shook her head and finally responded, “yes, I’m quite alright. Thank you for catching me, I’m extremely sorry for running into you like that.” She took a deep breath and caught his scent again, causing her brain to go fuzzy. Involuntarily her body leaned back into his, holding his gaze. As she did so, his arms wrapped around her again, and she could feel his body heat radiating against hers - a door behind them slammed shut, and startled, they jumped away from each other. 

She gasped as she saw Bill in the crowd, clearly looking for her. The stranger saw her face become anxious again, and turned to see who she was looking at.

“I’m so sorry, I have to go! I can’t explain - it was really nice meeting you, thank you again, I - ” but she was cut off as none other than Caroline Bingley wrapped her arms around Elizabeth’s mystery man. Bill was getting closer, and she couldn’t bear to be seen. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“Wait!” He tried to grab her hand, but with no avail.

Against her better judgement, she turned away. With one last look, she saw him with an agitated look try to peel his unwanted visitor away, and she ran down the corridor. 

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happyyyyyy Friday! I decided to go ahead and be crazy, by posting Chapter Two AND Chapter Three today, as an appreciation of my thanks for making me feel so welcome. 
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Cheers, 
> 
> LD xx

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

William was simultaneously stunned into silence as he watched the owner of the finest eyes he’s ever seen run away from him, and regrettably filled with annoyance.

“Caroline for the last time, please let go of me,” he said, clearly agitated. He was trying to process what had just happened, and why he felt so rattled the unknown woman had left.

“But Willyyyyy!” she complained, “I’ve been looking for you all evening. It’s nearly midnight, you know!” She had a coy look on her face, as though that would tempt him. Caroline Bingley annoyed him more than any other female, but she never took the hints he gave. He was prone to having women hanging over him in want of his fortune but he was too sensible to believe them to be genuine. Since Charles was his closest friend, he also didn’t have the heart to be downright rude to her. 

“Excuse me,” he said as he walked off, now that he was untangled from her. She tried to run after him but he was too fast, and she was too drunk. He went through the corridor in hopes of finding the owner of those bewitching hazel eyes but the next room was just as full as the last. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around in a daze. 

Who was she? What was her name? How was he supposed to find her again? Given his circumstances, he wasn’t even sure if finding her was a wise decision. He knew full well he didn’t have the capacity for love in his life right now because of his responsibilities and the promise he made to himself. He felt magnetized by the enigmatic woman though, and her floral scent still lingered. He knew it would be impossible for him to ask Charles; if not because of the amount of people at this party, simply because he knew Bingley would push him to pursue her which he reminded himself again he couldn't do without causing further pain to both parties. 

Sighing, he found himself alongside Charles and Jane. He didn’t know why in some way he even bothered to look for the mystery girl. He knew himself well enough to know that even if he did find her, he would be too shy to say anything. They would probably end up standing close to each other in awkward silence, and she would undoubtedly become uncomfortable.

“Looking for someone Darce?” Charles asked.

“What?” he turned, and wondered how long he hadn't been paying attention. Coming up with a quick response he said grimacing, “no offense, but I was looking for your sister. She found me a couple minutes ago expressing hopes we would, ah... _ celebrate _ the new year together.”

Charles guffawed, and Jane blushed at Caroline’s expense. 

“Seriously Charles, can’t you have a word with her? I don’t know how to express my feelings more acutely than I already have. What’s it going to take for her to understand that I’ll never be interested?”

Charles, still laughing, “probably getting married to someone else? Come on mate, let me get you a pint. I’ve been looking for you all evening!”

_ Like the owner of the fine eyes?  _ A little voice in his head, reminded him. He shook that thought off; what a ridiculous notion. 

“None for me tonight, thank you though. I have to be off early in the morning so I’m leaving later, remember?”

Charles groaned, and wished he could stay longer. Jane smiled encouragingly and said, “I’m glad you don’t drink and drive, Darcy. Are you having a nice evening? I was hoping you’d be able to meet my sister Elizabeth, but I haven’t seen her since we got here.” She looked around, in hopes Elizabeth would appear.

He smiled at her. Jane really was a sweet girl, and he felt like she was good for Charles. He nodded, and replied “I am, thank you. Well...for the most part”, he had a small frown as Caroline went through his mind again.

As if sensing his discomfort Charles added with a smirk, “what did she say when she asked you to...help her _ring_ in the new year?”

“I said ‘excuse me’ and walked away.” 

Charles howled with laughter. As much as he loved his sister, he always received amusement out of her pursuit for Darcy. Jane felt her phone buzz and glanced down after pulling it out of her pocket.

“Ah, it’s Lizzie!” she exclaimed, and started reading. “Oh dear...she’s hiding.”

Darcy looked puzzled for a moment. “Hiding?”

Jane had a small laugh, and said “she has her own admirer, if you will. It seems as though he’s found her a couple times already in hopes of a midnight kiss,” her brow furrowed and she covered her laugh as she kept reading. “I feel like the worst sister! I completely forgot to mention Bill might be here because I was distracted with the thought she’d finally get to meet you, Darcy!”

Comprehension dawned on Charles, “Bill Collins.”

Jane nodded and laughed gently again, “she’s sent me a crying face. Oh poor Lizzie.”

“And what is it about this Mr Collins, that’s caused Elizabeth to hide?”

“Well Lizzie isn’t one for big parties either, she'd rather be with a close group of friends. That’s one of the reasons why I was in hopes you two would get along. But Bill Collins…” Jane faltered.

Charles clapped Darcy on the back and said, “let’s just leave it at, there aren’t words to describe him. Very solemn, and very determined to have Lizzie.”

“High praise indeed”, Will replied with his eyebrows raised. “I think I’ve heard his name before, but I can’t put my finger on where.”

Jane looked at her phone again, exasperated. “She won’t tell me where she is, she’s so stubborn! She doesn’t want to be found by him,” she said with a laugh.

“Where do you think she is?” Charles asked.

“If it were me, I would probably go somewhere that made me feel calm," Darcy mused.

“The gardens,” Jane whispered, and looked out the window.

“The grounds? It’s pitch black outside!” Darcy exclaimed, shocked she would go to such lengths to hide. 

“She can be very stubborn Darce, and that’s what she loves,” Charles said. “Although it is dark outside…”

“I think she’s going to head home shortly, before everyone else leaves,” Jane said. “I hope she’ll be safe.”

Darcy noticed the time, and scanning the room saw how many people were eager to speak with Charles, and Jane. 

“I think I’m taking you two away from the party. Go and enjoy their smiles, don’t waste them on me.”

Charles grinned, “hey mate, I know you’re not fond of big parties but I appreciate you coming out. When will you be in town next?”

“I’m not sure, but probably soon. My hope is business will calm down once the new year begins, and then I’ll have some more time. You two know you’re welcome to Derbyshire at any point though,” he said with a smile.

“Be safe Will, and let us know when you get home,” Jane said, giving him a small hug.

He promised he would, and as they parted ways his thoughts fully returned to the beautiful woman with such fine eyes. The mere memory filled his mind with the way she felt in his arms, perfect.

He looked for her again, and as much as he tried to suppress his feelings she already had a hold on him, but he didn’t know why or how. Never had he felt this way about someone, let alone someone he barely knew.  _ It wouldn’t have worked out. _ He frowned, but didn’t suppress the thought this time. He couldn’t find her and reminded himself again he couldn’t be with anyone and break the promise he made to himself. He’s always been fine by alone and now shouldn’t be any different. She probably wasn’t looking for him anyway and with that thought, Will left.

He retrieved his jacket and while taking off his mask, he walked out the door towards his car. He knew it was an indulgence but he always smiled as soon as he saw it: an Aston Martin in British Racing Green.

Glancing at the clock, and seeing it was nearing 11:00, he hesitated. He thought again of his mystery woman; he’d never partook in new year festivities but he closed his eyes and rested his head back, feeling his insides flutter at the thought of holding her in his arms again, pulling her close. Or better still, the thought of her soft lips against his. 

No.

His eyes shot open and he roared his engine to life, leaving quickly before his resolve weakened. 

_ Get it together Darcy. _

He drove swiftly and efficiently down the winding country lanes and had his music loud to drown out his thoughts. He saw a couple muntjac, and slowed down immediately in case more came. Going around a curve he skidded to a halt - he could have sworn he saw a car in the small ditch off the side of the road, but wasn’t certain due to white smoke that surrounded the area; it could be fog, but it could be from a car. Parking as close to the side as possible he jumped out and went towards the smoke in question, and he did see a car. His heart rate increased and he hoped it hadn’t been too long, and no one was hurt. 

“Excuse me, are you okay? What happened?” he called out as he ran over, heart still racing. 

He heard the driver give a small cough as they started to climb out the broken window; the doors couldn’t be opened on either side due to the landing in the ditch. When he got to the driver he saw it was a woman but it was hard to make out if she was hurt, since the smoke was still billowing around them. She looked like she was about to lose her balance and Will immediately helped carry her out the rest of the way, and up the small hill. When he was confident she was steady on her feet he looked down and caught his breath. 

By some stroke of fate he found himself once again, gazing into the finest hazel eyes he had ever seen.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happyyyyyy Friday! I decided to go ahead and be crazy, by posting Chapter Two AND Chapter Three today, as an appreciation of my thanks for making me feel so welcome. 
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> LD xx

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Fresh air, that’s what Lizzie needed. 

Running down the corridor she thought about the gardens and instantly knew that was where she needed to go. Gratefully grabbing her peacoat, which was long and forest green (perfect to keep her warm and hide her in the hedges) and once she pulled it on, she set off through the front door. The crisp, cold winter air hit her face and she took a deep breath. 

Who  _ was _ that? Her mind flicked back to the tall man with the dark hair,and concerned, yet beautiful, blue eyes. She felt silly for remembering the safe feeling she had in his arms given she didn’t even know his name. He was attractive even despite the mask, she couldn’t lie; he was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. She wondered idly if he was a businessman since he was wearing a navy blue suit with no tie. He had a few top buttons undone causing him to definitely look suave. She begrudgingly admitted to herself if she had a type it would probably be him, assuming his personality wasn’t horrible. Sighing she pulled out her phone and sent a quick, dramatic message to Jane about Bill.

_ JANE. How could you not tell me Bill Collins was going to be here tonight? He found me twice, I cut him off because he wanted me to spend midnight with him. I had to lie and say I had a date to avoid him. Now I’m hiding. _

“And a crying face, for good measure,” she muttered to herself with a smirk. She wandered around the garden until she found a bench to sit on. She wasn’t actually mad at Jane, but she did wish she knew Bill had been invited; she would’ve taken precautionary measures to keep an eye out. 

She wandered around the grounds, snug in her jacket and reminiscing about the previous new year she celebrated with her family - so much had changed in such a short time. Elizabeth wasn’t one to dwell on sad events though and instead resolved to head home after ensuring her sister was planning to stay at Netherfield tonight. Completing the small walk to her car, she began slowly heading back to her cottage. She had always been a cautious driver but after the pain she and Jane suffered this last year, she had some anxiety by the activity. 

Her father, mother, and three younger sisters had been on their way home from a garden exhibition that Elizabeth was presenting this past March and were struck by a drunk driver. The call Elizabeth had received is one she will never forget and having to tell Jane was equally as distressing. Elizabeth still struggled with the blame since her family was coming out to support her. Had she not been presenting the garden, it likely wouldn’t have happened and they would still be here. Her good friend Charlotte drove them immediately to the hospital, but to no avail; her family had been pronounced dead on the scene of the accident and she and Jane were forever altered. They were grateful they still had each other, but it was a loss that couldn’t be filled and a year brimming with grief. 

Charlotte had been a big help and joy in their lives and when Jane met Bingley, Elizabeth saw a sparkle in her sister’s eye that she hadn’t seen in a long time. The event made Jane guarded though, and she struggled with expressing her emotions openly more than she had in the past. To Elizabeth, Bingley still seemed to see her regard and that was all that mattered in her eyes. Her thoughts were abruptly stopped - quicker than she had time to process, the moments that passed seemed to slow down. 

Three muntjac bolted directly in front of her car and without thinking, she swerved and slammed on the brakes to avoid them, but it made things worse. She did avoid the muntjac, but lost control and felt her car fly directly into a ditch. The car landed with a sickening crunch, the airbags went off, and she was momentarily stunned.

Shaking and breathing heavily, she successfully unbuckled her seat belt but couldn’t find it in herself to move despite being full of adrenaline. Her car was releasing clouds of white smoke and the impact of the crash shattered her window; in a way, this was lucky because she couldn’t open any of the doors. Trying to calm herself, she took several deep breaths and realized she was bleeding.

She grabbed her cell phone but there was no service. Gathering her resolve, Elizabeth started to try and climb out the window, which was in a very awkward position. She inhaled smoke and started coughing, but pushed on. She thought she heard shouting and tried to look but as soon as she moved her head upwards, she lost her grip due to the cold and snow. As that happened, she felt two strong hands get ahold of her, and gingerly carry her out the window and up the ditch. 

When they were up the side of the ditch the strong hands gently set her down, but kept one hand on her waist, and the other around her back. She was still shaking badly and kept wobbling so she was grateful for the extra support. Staring down at her car, reality hit her. Taking another deep breath now that she was away from the smoke, Elizabeth looked up at the man helping her and found herself staring into the same ocean blue eyes of her savior from Netherfield. She was shocked and involuntarily took a step back, although she didn’t actually move due to his steely grip. 

He looked down at her and leaning forward earnestly said, “Miss? Are you feeling okay? You have quite a cut on your head.” He didn’t let go of her, but he did loosen his hold slightly. He wasn’t happy that she was in an accident but it eased his shyness and gave him a topic to direct a conversation towards. 

Elizabeth was still so shocked at what happened, and at the coincidence that he would be here to help her again. She gaped and finally said, “Oh my goodness, I died.” Her hand flew to her mouth. She immediately thought of Jane and tears welled in her eyes, “oh no, what is she going to do?” She started violently shaking again at the thought of Jane’s distress, frustrated she would make such an error. 

“It seems like this has been a trying evening for you but I can assure you, you’re not dead. Why do you think that?” he looked worried and tightened his grip again.

“Well you’re here,” she said blankly.

“And that means you died?” 

She stood there numbly for a minute or so. He would have been more concerned, but he could tell from the emotions flying across her face, she was coming to a concrete resolution about what happened. Staring back at him now she replied, “I’m just shocked you helped me twice tonight from very embarrassing situations, what’s the chance in that? Plus you found me again.” Her eyes widened after she said that last part, and she knew it would be impossible for him to not see the blush spreading across her face. He gave her a small smile and relaxed his grip again.

“I suppose...what’s the saying? ‘The universe is rarely so careless’. Your surprise at seeing me again, is just as great as my surprise to seeing you.” She blushed further and bit her bottom lip out of habit.

“I guess I should thank you again for catching me before, and I cannot thank you enough for helping me know,” she said as her eyes shot down to her car, which finally stopped smoking.

“It’s my pleasure,” he said softly, releasing her. “I’m not sure what to do now, though,” looking apprehensively at her car.

“I was thinking that too. I don’t know if anyone would be awake to come tow...” she trailed off, slightly disappointed he let her go. “Do you think it would be bad to just leave it here?”

“I’m not sure you have much choice,” he glanced at his watch “it’s past 11:30 now, I don’t think we’d be able to get it towed until morning.”

“My poor car…” she sighed resolutely. He looked down and grimaced.

“I’m not sure if there will be any saving it, I’m sorry.”

“No, I don’t think so. Well, thank you again I really appreciate it,” she said, placing her hands in her pockets. 

“Do you need help getting anything out of your car tonight?” 

She shook her head, pulling her keys, phone, and wallet out of her pocket. “No, thank you.”

“I can drive you home, or wherever you need to go,” he said gesturing to his car as he walked around to open the passenger door.

She smiled and blushed at his chivalry.  _ How thoughtful _ . “It’s okay, I can walk - I’ve inconvenienced you enough this evening. I’m only up the lane,” she said, waving her hand past the fields; she didn’t want to be a further annoyance.

He looked alarmed and said firmly, “absolutely not,” and pointed to the passenger seat. “The only thing that would be inconvenient about this evening, is if you don’t allow me to drive you home. Given our current track record I would have less anxiety knowing you arrived back safely.”

She frowned and crossed her arms, “I’m not that delicate.”

“I never said you were,” he said with a grin, and then slightly softer, “please let me drive you home.” 

She bit her lip again,contemplating before finally sighing with defeat, “ _ fine _ .”

“Thank you,” he said, swinging the passenger door open again. “You’re quite stubborn, aren’t you?”

She flashed a smile at him and quipped back “caught on already, have you?” The inside of his car flooded her with warmth and his aftershave, and she had to admit this was better than walking in the cold. She glanced around idly and decided it was  _ definitely _ a fancy car. He sat down, buckled in, and roared the car back to life, causing Elizabeth to give a little jump at the sound. 

“Your car is fancy,” she voiced. He chuckled. 

“Are you warm enough?”

“Yes, thank you,” she blushed. Deciding to be bold, she said, “maybe I should come up with a code for you, so you know when I’ll need saving next time.”

He flashed her a smile, “next time?”

“You never know,” she said coyly. She tapped her finger against her lips thinking, and said “how about... _ babe _ .”

“Babe?” he asked, amused.

"Yes, it’s my least favorite term of endearment so I never say it. It’s also not too odd people would notice. So in the future, if I ever come up to you and call you babe, I need help,” she said smiling. 

“I will keep that in mind,” he said, still smiling. He noticed her eyes were light and playful, and he couldn’t help but feel at ease near her. He pulled out a small first aid kit and said, “would you be opposed if I looked at the wound on your head?”

She was taken by surprise, but gave her consent. Definitely a gentleman. He gingerly cleaned and bandaged it, and after a couple minutes declared himself done and she thanked him.

“It’s shallow, so you shouldn’t need stitches. How do we get to your house?”

“Oops! I’m sorry,” she said, and rattled off directions. “Once we get close you’ll see it, plus I’ll point it out. It’s hard to miss.” She looked around again trying to distract herself - she felt like they were going fast, even though she eyed his speedometer and knew they weren’t. “What kind of car is this?”

He looked amused and answered, “it’s an Aston Martin.”

“I see.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that response. Most people gawked when they saw it, not that he was a fan of that happening, but her cavalier approach amused him and he was certain she didn’t know what an Aston Martin was.

“Did you have a nice time at Netherfield?” she asked.

“Some parts were better than others,” he replied softly, “did you?”

“Some parts were better than others,” she agreed nodding. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, so staring at her fidgeting hands she threw in, “I’m surprised you left early, how long have you been dating Caroline Bingley? Won’t she be disappointed?”

He laughed out loud, “you saw that, did you?  _ Caroline _ ,” he emphasized her name, “has unfortunately delusioned herself into believing my feelings are something they aren’t. While I don’t enjoy speaking ill of people, I have to confess there is no one in the world that I would rather be with less. I’ve tried to let her off gently many times but with no luck, but as she’s the sister of a close friend, I can’t find it within myself to be as forward as I ought at this point. I came alone but need to be back home tomorrow so I decided to leave early before she tried to find me at midnight.”

Elizabeth was beaming inside at that response. Anyone who felt similar to Caroline as she did, had a good sense of character in her eyes. But then something clicked - close friend of Caroline’s sibling? Could it be Charles?

He carried on and asked, “who were you running away from?”

“Oh! That’s my cottage, down the hill,” she pointed in the distance, and he nodded. “I have my own Caroline I guess you could say, and I didn’t know he was going to be there. He found me, and I lied and said I had a date but then when he followed me I decided hiding was a better option, seeing as I didn’t have a date,” she finished, frowning at how lame it sounded. 

His eyes flashed her way when she said ‘ _ hiding’ _ , and asked “are you Elizabeth Bennet?” 

Though she didn’t reply, the shock that flew across her face gave him his answer. Before she had time to enquire how he knew her name, she felt the car begin to slow as he came down the hill and she directed him to the little parking space where her car would normally be. He pulled in swiftly and they both took in the snowy surroundings. She didn’t know what an Aston Martin was, but she guessed they were expensive and wondered what he thought of her little home. 

It was surrounded by a traditional stone wall, with a sage green gate opening to the path leading to the front door. The cottage itself was a detached two story, Grade II thatched cottage with traditional leaded glass diamond window panes, chimney pots on each side of the house, and in the summer was surrounded by colorful flowers in her garden. During winter it was still surrounded by lush green winter plants, and snowdrops giving it a charming feeling. In the field across the street from her home, was their local Church with a footpath leading to it; all in all, it was charming, but quaint. 

“You have a lovely cottage,” he said, still looking around. 

“Thank you, it’s magical in the snow but it’s even better in the summer when the flowers are in full bloom. I know it’s not much, but it’s home and very special to me.”

“A quintessential cottage is something to be proud of and love,” he said in agreement. He was silently cursing himself for not thinking of anything else to say; he knew he shouldn’t pursue her, but he also didn’t want her to leave. 

She flushed, feeling the same awkwardness since the air was thick with tension. She unbuckled her seatbelt and patted her pockets to make sure she still had everything. She then started buttoning her coat back up, determined to find out who he was and how he knew her name said, “well thank you again, I really can’t explain how much I appreci-” but she never got that far. She was cut off as the Church bells started tolling, both of them looking in the direction of the sound. 

“Midnight,” she said softly. She heard him shift, and shyly turning his direction, saw his eyes were filled with mixed emotions: passion, desire, and guarded reserve. The tension was palpable now. The bells were still ringing and she felt herself unconsciously lean towards him just as he did the same. Their noses were touching and she gently rubbed hers against his. She felt his hand cup her face, and his thumb brush her cheek.

“Elizabeth…” he whispered, as though he had known her all their lives. 

Between the warmth of the car, the soft toll of the bells, his scent and soothing voice, Elizabeth couldn’t respond; to put it simply, she was intoxicated. Her eyes fluttered shut as he closed the gap and she felt his soft lips against hers; it was a tentative kiss, a question. She had no coherent thoughts - he completely invaded her senses, and all that was on her mind was him, but she hoped she was responding with a resounding ‘yes’. The kiss was soft and gentle to start, but after she snaked her hands upwards, ran her fingers through his hair landing at the nape of his neck and caressed it gently, she felt it shift.

His response to her touch was immediate, he took a sharp intake of breath and pulled her closer, both his hands now around her waist. She responded just the same. She felt her body arch into him, and his tongue ran against her lips, begging for entrance which she quickly granted. He gave an appreciative hum, and kissed her with a fervor that set her soul ablaze. Lizzie started to feel dizzy with emotion and pulled away, leaning her head back as his kisses moved to her neck. She left out a gasp burying her hands in his hair, when his lips closed over her pulse point, sucking gently.

Her skin was burning with ecstasy at the feel of his kisses and touch of his hands, and knew nothing and no one would ever compare. She had never been kissed so fully in her life and she didn’t want it to end. But it did end abruptly when the last bell chimed loudly, and a dog nearby started barking making them aware of their surroundings again. They both pulled away startled, with labored breathing. 

“I, um…” Elizabeth gasped after a moment, her face flushed. “Happy New Year,” she finished lamely. She was grateful to see his face was just as flushed as she assumed hers was, as and he gave her a short nod, trying to control his breath. 

“Happy New Year,” he said, his voice was husky and he was still gazing at her, his eyes full with warmth. 

She knew if she stayed any longer she would beg him to come inside, which she had never done before and was embarrassed at the thought. She had never even kissed a stranger. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, which was hard to do with his hand absently rubbing hers, and said breathlessly, “I guess I should go."

He nodded his understanding numbly, even though his heart was shouting at him to ask her to stay. She opened the door to leave, when she felt his hand touch her arm. Turning back to look, he gave her one last searing kiss, leaving her lips burning again. This kiss ended in a different feeling, almost pleading, but she didn’t know what for. It left her dazed and she hopped out of his car, and made her way towards her home. 

She heard the sound of the window rolling down and saw his face was full of emotion. 

If Elizabeth didn’t know better she would say the emotion that lingered was sadness. He gave her a small, crooked smile and said softly, “I’m leaving for the North so please be careful, in case you need saving again... _ babe _ .” 

Her face broke into a smile that dazzled him and she was elated he used her little code even just as a joke. She didn’t trust herself to speak, so she nodded smiling widely, and headed down the path behind the gate towards her cottage. She unlocked the door, but before she stepped inside she turned around again. He was watching her, intent on seeing she was okay before leaving. He raised his hand in farewell, and she gently waved back.

Leaning her head against the door frame, she watched him drive away in amazement until she couldn’t see his car anymore, and stepped inside. Carefully shutting the door, she leaned against it and relived the kiss in her mind, savoring every thought. She took a deep breath and then froze as realization hit her -  _ she still didn’t know his name _ .


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, everyone! It's hard to believe that it's already the last day of February, but here we are. Thank you for the comments and kind words that have been given - they mean more than I can explain. I've never written before, but I'm really enjoying the process and your encouragement means the world!
> 
> Please enjoy Chapter 4, and Chapter 5 will be coming momentarily. 
> 
> LD xx

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

She swore at herself and flung the door back open in hopes of seeing him - she knew it was a useless attempt given she watched his car disappear into the distance. Groaning, she grabbed her phone and texted Charlotte.

_ Please tell me you’re still awake.  _

She sent another text to Jane to let her know she was home safely and decided she would deal with the explanation of her missing car later, before she started pacing around her lounge. 

“How could I be so dumb?!” she exclaimed, to no one in particular. She consoled herself with the thought that at least he knew her name and he could find her if he wanted. Plus, he was somehow connected to the Bingley’s so maybe she could ask Charles but was that desperate? She groaned again and flopped down on the couch. Her phone gave a loud buzz and after reading quickly, she immediately called Charlotte. 

“ _Lizzie, are you okay?_ _What happened?”_

Elizabeth spent the next half hour telling Charlotte everything.

Charlotte was silent by the time she finished and Lizzie asked “Char? Are you still there?”

“ _ Yes, sorry, I’m just trying to think of who he could be. I don’t know the Bingley’s as well as you do though… _ ” she trailed off and Elizabeth could hear her thinking over the phone. 

“I can’t decide if it’s desperate to ask Charles,” she admitted. “Maybe it wasn’t meant to be, you know? 

“ _ I don’t think it’s desperate. It sounds like you had a real connection with him, which is rare in itself. _ ”

“But what if that was just on my side? Maybe I’m making things up or maybe he’s just a  _ really _ good kisser.”

Charlotte snorted, this was so like Lizzie when it came to relationships, “ _ you’re just making excuses now. He might feel the same way you do but you’ll never know if you don’t find out. _ ”

“How am I supposed to talk to him though? Part of me feels that if he wants to speak to me, he should be the one to reach out. Surely he knows I’m ignorant to his identity at this point.”

“ _ You could wait and see but don’t forget Lizzie, not everyone has the courage to be truly in love without proper encouragement, he might feel as shy and anxious as you do right now. Maybe he feels like he overstepped or maybe he isn’t sure if you want to hear from him. _ ”

She bit her lip and sighed. 

“ _ We don’t have to figure this out tonight, but we will figure it out - I promise I’ll do everything to help. I doubt many of Charles’ friends have the car you said he has, maybe that’s a good lead. _ ”

“Hmmm...that’s true,” Lizzie mused. Glancing at the clock, she said “I should let you go, it’s getting late.”

“ _ We’ll talk in the morning, okay? _ ” Elizabeth agreed and after saying her goodbyes, hung up the phone. She sighed and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Little did she know Darcy wasn’t fairing much better. 

As soon as he felt like he was far enough away that the danger of turning around and going back to her cottage was gone, he pulled over to try and get a hold over himself. Rolling down the windows and breathing in the cold, crisp air was helpful but not helpful enough. He could think of nothing but Elizabeth. The feel of her lips and her smell of her heavenly floral scent was burned into his mind. He was beside himself in making a decision about what to do and felt horrible for kissing her in the first place. He knew now that he desperately wanted to be with her in some capacity, or bare minimum wanted to get to know her more but also knew neither of those were an option. 

For his own sake, he knew it would be a slippery slope down a path of disappointment and misery given the strong hold on him she already possessed. The thought of getting to know her on a more intimate level with the knowledge of not being able to pursue her, was unbearable. The moment she left his car, he chastised himself most profoundly at making such a callous error. Causing himself pain was one thing, but thought of upsetting her was awful. He needed to talk to someone and after a few short rings of his phone found his relief. 

“ _ What’s up, cuz? That lonely on New Year’s you’ve resorted to calling me? _ ” he could hear Richard laughing at him on the other end.

“Something like that,” Darcy responded, morose. There was a short pause and Darcy wondered if Richard had heard his tone.

“ _ What did you do? _ ”

Darcy groaned and told him everything. By the time he was done Richard gave a long whistle on the other end. 

“ _ Well I’ll be damned. I never thought I would live to see the day that William Darcy kissed someone. _ ”

“Shut up.”

Richard snorted and carried on, “ _ I don’t see what the problem is here Will. _ ”

Darcy snapped back, “how do you not see the problem here Richard.”

“ _ You met a girl, and caught her before she fell on her face. You lost the girl when she ran off from the creeper. You then met the  _ **_same_ ** _ girl and saved her from her car accident. You drove her home like a knight in shining armor and then had what sounds like the best snog of your life. Have I missed anything? _ ”

“I shouldn’t have done it.”

“ _ Done what, save her twice or snog her, _ ” Richard retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“She doesn’t even know my name,” he groaned, placing his head on the steering wheel. 

“ _ You know what that sounds like to me? A great conversation starter, ‘Hi I’m William Darcy, you can call me Will. We snogged in my car last night and I’m in love with you now. Fancy a cuppa? _ ’”

“You’re such a prat sometimes, you know that?”

“ _ I do what I can. Besides, it’s not like you can’t get her number. You said your mate Charles’ new bird is her sister, right? Boom, sorted. _ ”

“I guess I could apologize…” he trailed off. Apologizing could seem like he regretted it, which he didn’t, or that he didn’t want her in his life, which was also false. 

“ _ Apologize for what? Just ask her out on a date, _ ” Richard’s voice became stern, and Will knew an argument was coming. 

“You know I can’t do that.”

“ _ You’re the only one who thinks you can’t do that. _ ”

“I’m not having this conversation again, Richard. It can’t lead to anything more so I shouldn’t have kissed her and I should apologize, end of.”

_ “That’s shit and you know it. What are you going to do, never meet anyone again? The only reason you should apologize is if you don’t like her.” _

Darcy was silent and Richard, feeling the turmoil, pressed on determined to rattle his cage. 

_ “I can ask her out instead, she sounds like a catch.” _

“Stay away from her,” he said quickly, his voice cold as ice and brimming with anger.

“ _ I knew you liked her but damn. Calm down, I was just pressing your buttons and I think I got my point across, eh? You’re still a prat if you don’t at least get to know her more. _ ”

“What’s the point of getting to know her more if I can’t turn it into something,” he mumbled, more to himself.

“ _ Listen, in the beginning I understood your point but even G wants you to meet someone. She can tell you’re lonely mate. No one is going to be upset if you ask this Elizabeth on a date. _ ”

“I promised I wouldn’t parade people in and out of Georgiana’s life Richard, and I meant it. Her well-being is all that matters t- wait, when have you talked to her about my love life?” Will was sure his voice was dripping with agitation. 

“ _ It doesn’t sound like you’d be parading anyone  _ **_out_ ** _ of her life - so your point is moot and the rest doesn’t matter. Did you ever consider that her well-being includes your happiness also? That affects her too and she can see when you’re faking it, she gets worried all the time.” _

Darcy was shocked and didn’t have a response because he had never thought of that before. He always tried to put on a brave face for Georgiana and thought he did a pretty good job, but clearly she saw things he couldn’t hide. 

_ “Listen mate, I’m not trying to lecture you and you’ve been amazing to G. No one doubts your devotion to her or how much you love her and want her to be happy. But did you ever stop to think that she wants you to be happy too? It’s not like she thinks you’re depressed or anything, but that’s a big house to be alone in. She would be elated to hear you’ve met someone, especially if that someone turned out to be the right person. Just think about it.” _

“I have to drive to Derbyshire,” he said, voice strained. 

“ _ Fair enough. Let me know when you get there.” _

Darcy hung up the phone, his thoughts reeling. He made good time, all things considered and was in his room by four in the morning. Fully clothed, he dropped into his bed, thoughts full of Elizabeth and fell into a fitful sleep. 


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Elizabeth had an awful sleep. She wondered all night who the man was, if he made it wherever he was going safely, and most importantly: what his name could be. She came up short when it came to his name but passed the time by guessing. She hadn’t heard from Jane, which was a good thing. That meant she was having a nice evening and morning, and that she didn’t have to explain her car. 

She was grateful she was able to find a tow truck earlier in the morning, and by 10AM she finished explaining the situation with the muntjac to the insurance, who determined that her car was totaled and it had been officially written off. There were few things that Elizabeth didn’t care for, and car shopping was one of them. There were too many options and opinions on each to be able to make an educated choice, and she wasn’t looking forward to having to get a new one. 

Her phone buzzed while she was drinking her tea and she saw that it was Charlotte, asking if she had any revelations in the night. No, she thought dryly to herself, she hadn’t. She woke up this morning just as hopeful to hear from him as she was last night, but with no new ideas on how to find out who he was and decided she was going to ask Jane if she knew anything before moving forward from there. 

As if hearing her thoughts, Jane and Charles came through the front door and Elizabeth saw Jane had a look of concern and fear on her face.

“Lizzie?” she called tentatively. 

She popped out of the kitchen and relief spread over her features. She engulfed Jane in a hug, and gave Charles on as well. 

“I was so worried, I didn’t see your car in the drive - where is it?”

Lizzie bit her lip and said, “can I get you some tea? Then I’ll tell you what happened, but I promise I’m okay.” She threw in that last bit when she saw Jane’s eyes flick to her forehead where the bandage was. 

This gave her some time and she texted Charlotte saying Charles was here and asked for advice. She didn’t want to come across as needy, and likewise didn’t want to give too much information in case he knew the mystery man with the fancy car. Her phone buzzed and she glanced down.

_ “Be sly.” _

She snorted at her friend, as if she hadn’t thought of that already. The problem was Elizabeth wasn’t sly and her emotions always betrayed her. She brought the tea into the sitting room where the fire was going and launched into her story. She got right to the point of her trying to climb out of the window, and thought of Charlotte’s advice. 

She continued on saying, “a young man who was driving down the road saw and helped me. After we figured out there wasn’t going to be anyone available to tow, he offered to drive me home.”

“Oh Lizzie,” Jane said, her voice full of concern.

“That was lucky someone was out to see you, I’m glad you’re okay,” Charles added, while comforting Jane. 

“I was grateful too,” Elizabeth said, and being as nonchalant as possible she added, “I think he mentioned he knew you actually.” She was worried the blush rising on her face betrayed her, but forged on, “I didn’t catch his name though. I was a bit distracted by the accident.”

_ And the snog _ , she thought to herself sarcastically. 

“Knew me?” Charles mused. “It’s possible, but hard to be sure. Can you describe him?”

_ Keep it light _ , she thought _. _ “Hmmm...he was very tall with dark hair, and blue eyes,” she saw comprehension dawn on Jane’s face, as her eyes widened but she didn’t know what of. “He mentioned he had business up North today, which is why he had to leave early.”

Charles' face lit up now too and he looked at Jane. “Do you think…?” he said to her, trailing off. 

“It must be, who else would fit that description?” she mused back. 

Elizabeth was brimming with anticipation mingled with agitation at their understanding. Who were they talking about? Charles looked at her and narrowed his eyes. 

“Do you happen to see what car he was driving?” Charles asked and upon hearing the question, Elizabeth was certain they knew who it was.

“Well I didn’t know at first,” she admitted, “but I could tell it was fancy. I asked him while he was driving me home and he said it was an Aston Martin.”

Jane and Charles looked at each other smiling and at the same time they simply responded, “Will.”

Elizabeth was confused at first, “will I what?”

“No, you misunderstand,” Jane said with a smile. “That was William Darcy, Charles friend that I wanted you to meet.” Jane's eyes were beaming at the knowledge that they had after all, met. Comprehension dawned on Elizabeth now too. 

“The same William Darcy that you were telling me about last night? The one you had tea with recently in London? Your best friend?”

Charles nodded, “the one and the same.”

Jane pressed eagerly, “what did you think of him Lizzie? I know he can be reserved and shy, but I always thought you two would get on really well.”

At this, the deepest blush spread across Elizabeth’s face and she saw their faces flicker with suspicion and wonder. Elizabeth was horrible at hiding her emotions and thoughts, but she did her best. 

“Yes! He was um, very kind and gracious. He comforted me after the accident and made me feel better about the whole thing. He was…amicable, really.” she trailed off, looking at her hands.

“Amicable? That’s not a word people would often describe of Darcy,” Charles said, curiously. “What did he do to comfort you?” Elizabeth’s eyes shot up and she was sure her blush deepened. 

_ Kissed me so passionately that I felt weak at the knees? Made me so light headed from his touch that I lost all sense and reason and couldn’t even remember my name? _

Seeing as saying that wasn’t possible, she shrugged and instead said, “He was very…relaxed and chatty, he made me laugh.”

That was clearly not the ‘sly’ thing to say, since they both stared at her as though she had another head. 

“Chatty,” Charles said, clearly in disbelief. 

“Maybe it wasn’t him,” Jane chimed in. “Not that he’s not kind, but I’m not sure he would be classified as chatty either…”

“Or relaxed,” Charles added. Elizabeth bit her lip and tried to recover the situation. 

“Maybe I just wasn’t thinking clearly, you know with the accident and all that,” she rubbed her head in the spot where the bandage was and Charles’ eyes flickered with her movement.

“Where did you get the bandage?” he countered. 

“Well I, um, you know, the Will - well, maybe if it is Will…” she was absolutely mortified. She couldn’t even get out a full sentence now and she didn’t know what had come over her. She took a sip of tea and saw Jane staring, dumbfounded, and continued, “I just meant it was the man who helped me, who is maybe your friend Will, but maybe not.”

“Well that wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for him to help someone,” Jane mentioned, looking at Charles again. 

“No, it wouldn’t,” he said and glanced down at his phone. “What time did you get back, do you remember?”

At this question, Elizabeth felt her face turn into flames. 

“I think it was around midnight.” 

She couldn’t dare look at their faces, because she knew she was betrayed by her own. There was silence for a moment and Charles continued on with his suspicions. 

“Well that makes sense why he got home the time he did, compared to when he left,” he concluded. She nodded weakly and noticed he sent a quick text to someone. 

“So how was the rest of the party?” she asked, desperate to change the subject. 

Jane sensed her embarrassment and though she didn’t know what happened, she indulged her sister. After a couple minutes Charles excused himself to the bathroom, while Jane went to go make another pot of tea. He left his phone on the couch though and she heard it buzz. Her heart was racing; she knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn’t help herself. She peeked at it and saw the following messages on his screen.

_ Is she okay? How’s her head? _

_ What did she say about last night, did you tell her it was me? _

Elizabeth couldn’t breathe. Her mystery man finally had a name: William Darcy, and he wanted to know if she was okay. That proved to her that in some capacity he cared for her too. What she felt last night wasn’t a fantasy and he must have felt something also, despite barely knowing each other. Her inner self was beaming with joy and felt as though a bubble were swelling inside her chest. His phone buzzed again, but she didn’t dare look a second time; she felt nosy enough. Jane filled her cup and brought the conversation back to Will. 

“I can’t stop thinking about what you said,” she mused. “I’ve always thought Will to be kind so his helping you doesn’t surprise me, if it is him that is. But him being called chatty, I can’t fathom.”

Charles was about to speak as he sat back down but his phone buzzed again, catching his attention. His eyes flashed in astonishment, flickered to Elizabeth, and then back down. He popped his phone in his pocket and seemed to be thinking hard about something. 

“I think he can be chatty if he’s with the right person, or maybe if it’s someone he’s... _ fond _ of,” Bingley said subtly, trying to gauge her reaction. 

“I wouldn’t really know I guess, since this would be my first meeting with him myself,” Elizabeth responded blushing again. She might as well paint her face permanently red at this point; she had never blushed so much in her life. “Plus, we don’t know if it’s him or not.” She wanted to see if Charles would confirm or deny this, and he did neither. 

“That’s true,” was all he said. 

“Have you asked him?” Jane pondered but Elizabeth was shocked. She saw the confirmation in his messages herself, so why isn’t he saying anything? He must have warned him off the follow up messages she wasn’t able to see. She felt herself becoming anxious again; maybe Will didn’t want to see her, or maybe he didn’t want her to know it was him. Her head was spinning with scenarios that she couldn’t ask.

Charles was about to respond, when his phone rang. He looked down and astonishment flashed over his face again. 

“Excuse me.” 

Jane seized the opportunity while he stepped outside and asked, “what on earth happened to you last night, Lizzie? I’ve never seen you so altered. You could hardly even speak earlier!”

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and shook her head. She knew it was useless to keep anything from Jane. 

“We kissed,” she said whispering, her face even redder. 

“I KNEW IT,” Jane whispered animatedly. “I  _ knew  _ you two would get along well. Why are you being so shy about it? Do you not want to see him again?”

“He left without even telling me his name Jane, I think I should be more worried about whether or not he wants to see me again.”

Jane shook her head, “don’t be silly, why wouldn’t he? I’ve never seen you so struck though. Was it a good kiss?” she asked suspiciously. Elizabeth buried her face in her hands again and Jane silently squealed incredulously, “that good?”

She pulled herself together and whispered, “I’ve never experienced anything like it in my life.”

Jane was in awe and before she could respond they heard Bingley’s voice, and Jane whispered “shhh”, while waving her hand.

“Darce -” he was cut off, after a momentary pause he said, “I’ve never heard you like this before in my life. The way she described you, I could have sworn it was someone else she was talking about but who else would be driving an Aston Martin around here, near the time you left. She said you were  _ chatty _ . You, chatty of all people,” He was quiet again.

Exasperated he responded, “yes, she’s fine I already said that.” Pause. “ _ Yes _ her head is fine, Elizabeth is completely fine.”

The girls stared at each other incredulously. Suddenly, Charles’ demeanor changed. He stiffened and his face looked shocked, they had to strain to hear him because his voice lowered. “Did I hear that correctly? You kissed Elizabeth Bennet? William Darcy, my mate for years whom I’ve never known to date anyone,  _ kissed _ Elizabeth Bennet.” Pause. 

“What do you mean I sound like Richard - even if I do that’s not the point -” he shook his head. “What do you mean you don’t know what to do, obviously you like her.” He paced around the front garden and stopped at whatever was said on the other line. “You’ll never be able to convince me or yourself that whatever happened last night between you and Lizzie was a mistake.”

Elizabeth’s heart sunk, and Jane’s eyes flashed to her immediately as she said, “we don’t know what he’s saying Lizzie, remember that.”

“Clearly that I was a mistake he regrets,” she said, voice strained and her eyes watered from anger and embarrassment as Jane rubbed her hand. How dare he say that was a mistake? The most romantic moments of her life and the best kiss she’s ever experienced, a mistake? She  _ knew _ he had to have felt something too. 

His tone softened but he still whispered, “I know you’re in a hard spot Darce and you’ve been going through a tough time. Honestly I can’t believe I’m even giving you advice here - you’re the advice giver between us both. But I think you’re making a big mistake, I know you don’t think you’re eligible to be with someone -”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened, “eligible? Jane, is he married? Please tell me he’s not married,” She was mortified at the thought of being a homewrecker.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think so.”

“ - this is ridiculous! Why don’t you just try and talk to her? I’ve never seen either of you like this, I -”, another pause. “ _ Yes. _ She’s  _ fine _ , I just meant I’ve never seen her be this shy or blush this much and I’ve certainly never received four texts in a row from you followed by a phone call, in the span of five minutes.” 

Jane looked at Lizzie again and said, “I’m not sure what to think, Lizzie.”

Elizabeth shook her head, sadly. “He regrets it, clearly.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“Regardless, I’m sending her your number. You can either do the smart thing and contact her, since it’s obvious you have an attachment, or you can text her and say you’re sorry for lying to yourself and that you don’t want to pursue anything.” Pause. “I know you’re worried about her but she and Lizzie would get along well, there’s nothing to be worried about.”

Elizabeth looked alarmingly at Jane, “get along with who?”

Jane was at a loss because clearly Will had a private life he didn’t wish to divulge. They didn’t hear the rest of the conversation and a minute later, Charles walked back in. 

“Is everything okay?” Jane asked with a smile.

“Yeah, that was Will actually! That was him last night, he asked me to apologize on his behalf for not introducing himself. I’ve never seen him like this to be fair, he asked if you were okay a dozen times and seems quite taken by you,” he said with a smirk. 

She blushed again and sensing her hesitation, Jane changed the subject.

“Lizzie, what exactly happened with Bill Collins last night?”

She choked on her tea and started coughing before asking weakly, “did he come find you too?”

Jane nodded, “he was very curious about who the mysterious date you came with was.” Elizabeth grimaced. They talked for another half hour and made a date with Charles to look for a new car the next day. 

To Elizabeth’s relief, Jane didn’t bring up Will again and let her mull over her thoughts in private. She let Charlotte know everything they heard but she was at a loss too, and it was decided they needed the whole conversation to fully understand what they did hear. Elizabeth had another fitful sleep and decided that if Bingley truly gave him her number and she didn’t hear from him, she would move on without a backward glance. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I was only going to post Chapters 4 +5 today, but I'm feeling especially wild with March around the corner so here are Chatpers 6 + 7!
> 
> Enjoy, and as always feedback/reviews are welcome :)
> 
> LD xx

Days went past and weeks flew by. She never heard from him and her anger and agitation grew with time as a result. She was enraged he believed her to be a mistake, embarrassed for herself, and offended by the entire situation by the time February came around. She wanted nothing to do with him and frankly, didn’t ever want to see him again. She knew the latter wish was probably unavoidable since he was after all, Charles best friend, and it didn’t seem likely he and Jane would be breaking up any time soon. 

She kept to herself as much as she possibly could to distract her thoughts and subside her anger. Long walks along the footpaths, work, and planning her garden expectations for the upcoming seasons were all that helped her. Jane watched painfully at Elizabeth’s turmoil but knowing the stubborn nature of her sister, likewise knew there would be no changing her mind. She did in the end get a new car and she was planning a trip to see Charlotte soon. All in all, things were going well.

Charlotte, it turns out, started dating Bill Collins after they met by chance on a train the beginning of January. They both found out that Elizabeth was a mutual acquaintance and thus the conversation was started. Elizabeth kept her thoughts and opinions to herself, so as to not wound or upset her friend. She originally expressed her reservations and did the best she could to say she felt Charlotte deserved better, without hurting her feelings by being offensive towards Bill. Charlotte assured her that she was happy but Elizabeth just didn’t see how that could be possible - Bill was so solemn and so grave, how could her friend be happy?

Charlotte wasn’t a romantic, though. She had a very practical view on love and to her, Bill could provide her with a happy home as well as any other man. He became a Vicar and was bestowed a cute home down in Kent, and due to that financial burdens would be relieved for her. In short - she was happy and that was more than enough for her. It was a quick decision but they got engaged and after receiving permission it was decided she would move down this week, and begged Elizabeth to come visit in March. She wasn’t thrilled at the idea of being in Bill’s home, but was elated to support her friend.

She heard keys rattle and knew Jane was home from her date. Lizzie popped on the kettle and Jane’s eyes filled with tears as soon as she saw her. Elizabeth wrapped her in a hug and quickly asked, “what happened Jane, is something wrong?”

Jane shook her head and sat down, while Elizabeth hurried with the tea and came back in. 

“What happened?” she asked again, anxious.

“Charles asked me to move in with him,” she said looking at Elizabeth through tears. 

“Is that really such a bad thing though?” Elizabeth asked tenderly while Jane sniffled and hugged her tightly.

“I would be leaving you all alone,” she cried.

Elizabeth hugged her tightly back and promised her that it would be okay. She knew what Jane was alluding to though. They had lived together all their lives and since their family’s accident, they were each other’s comfort and support systems.

“You wouldn’t be upset if I considered it?” she asked tentatively. 

Elizabeth laughed and said, “you’re there most days anyway and it’s not a far drive. There’s always room for you here if you needed it in the future, but I think we both know you would be happiest living with him.”

Jane trembled and then sobbed, “how can I thank you enough for this Lizzie. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I promise and if I’m not, you’ll be the first to know. What did you tell Charles?”

"The truth. That I was honored and excited by his asking since it’s such a big step but I had to talk to you first, which he completely understood.”

“Well I’ll help you move whenever you’re ready,” Elizabeth beamed at her. She would miss Jane but she knew she would be happier and able to move on fully if she lived with Charles. “How was your date?”

“It was good and sweet. He um...well, he brought up Will,” she said quietly, watching Elizabeth’s reaction and Elizabeth could feel her blood boiling. 

“And what does  _ Will _ want,” she said tersely. 

“I don’t blame you for being mad at him Lizzie, but do you think you’ll ever forgive him?” Elizabeth scoffed, and Jane continued, “apparently he asked Charles how you were the other day.”

“Why does he even care? He has no right to ask how I am. I get that we didn’t date or anything and it was just a kiss, but he  _ used _ me, Jane for whatever it was he wanted that night. And then he told my sister’s boyfriend that I was a mistake and couldn’t even be bothered to tell me to my face. I’m not interested at all in him knowing how I’m doing, and he shouldn’t be asking,” she was getting angrier by the second.

“I don't know if it’s that simple. I don’t know everything that’s going on with Will, but he wouldn’t just use someone like that,” Jane protested in his defense. 

“Are you seriously on his side? Besides, I was more than willing for  _ weeks _ to listen to his side of the story and he clearly didn’t want to speak to me or tell it. Charles gave him my number and I don’t have his. I get that I could have asked, but he told Charles it was a  _ mistake _ and the lack of communication isn’t on me this time. At this point, I don’t know what he would have to do to make me not hate him, and not be mortified by the entire evening. I’m just so embarrassed,” she concluded. Elizabeth wasn’t prude, but she rarely put herself out there when it came to love. Not because she didn’t believe in it but because she never felt like she met the right person. Now that she gave an inch to Will who she thought was different and it blew up in her face like this, her stubborn side would not allow him to take her pride as well. 

“Lizzie, I just think his life is slightly more complicated than…”

“No Jane, if that’s true he could tell me himself. Now when are you going to tell Charles you’re moving in?”

Jane knew it was no use to push the subject further, and conceded before saying, “I’ll call him in just a couple minutes.”

She did just as she promised and they decided Jane would be completely moved in by the time Lizzie left for her stay in Kent. 

← → 

Over the next few weeks, they packed for what felt like ages and Jane didn’t bring up Will again. She slowly helped move Jane in with Charles and as the last boxes were loaded into the car from the cottage, both their eyes filled silently with tears and she gave Jane a long parting hug. 

“I know you’re not going to be far, it’s just such a weird thought,” Elizabeth whispered, while Jane just shook her head as tears silently fell down her face.

Waving her goodbyes, Elizabeth sat on the step of her door. She was crying but they were happy tears more than anything. She collected herself, went inside, made a cup of tea, and started packing for her own trip but she could already feel the emptiness of the house, and the loss of Jane’s presence. 

As evening settled in she decided to make a fire to feel cozier and read a book. She picked up one of her favorites,  _ Me Before You _ by JoJo Moyes, but shut it quickly when she remembered after a few pages that the main male character’s name was Will. She sighed and stared into the fire, thinking about Darcy.

The soft side of her knew that he couldn’t have been a bad person; he wouldn’t have helped her twice if he were or bare minimum would have made fun of her for nearly falling on her face. What she didn't understand was the lack of communication given there was verification from Bingley’s side of the conversation they heard that Will was taken by Elizabeth. Was he already dating someone, or married? When Bingley said ‘eligible’ that was the only thing Elizabeth could think of, but the Will she met didn’t seem like the kind of man who would cheat. 

She knew thinking about it was useless. If she wanted answers she should just get his number and demand them from him, but that would never happen. She still needed to pack but couldn’t bring herself to do it and instead fell asleep on the couch right in front of the fire, her thoughts still on William Darcy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth was excited for a change in scenery down in Kent and for some company. She had always been an independent person but the quiet in her little cottage without Jane was starting to get to her. She still went to go see Jane and Charles, but didn’t want to come so often that they would feel like she was needy, or a burden. For the first time, she guessed what she felt was true loneliness; Jane moved, Charlotte moved, and the first anniversary of the loss of her family was coming up, and she figured she might want a friend that day. 

She packed up her car and headed off. She figured it would take about an hour and a half if she took the Dartford crossing, and resolved to do it. The drive itself was fine and once she got into the countryside she couldn’t help but smile all the way. Kent was beautiful; between the rolling hills, coastal walks, white cliffs, beautiful gardens, castles, and delicious tea rooms she never hesitated to come visit even before Charlotte moved here. 

She pulled into what she hoped was their drive, parked the car, and before she could dial Charlotte’s number, she saw her friend before her, waving and beaming.

“Charlotte!” Elizabeth said as she jumped out of her car and gave her a huge hug. 

“I’ve missed you so much Lizzie, Kent is wonderful but it’s not the same without you.”

“I’ve been a bit lost myself - the view from my cottage is grey without you and Jane,” she responded with a frown. They grabbed her bag and suitcase and headed inside. Elizabeth stared around in amazement at the grounds surrounding their home. “It looks beautiful here! Is this all your garden?”

“Oh no,” Charlotte said, “the surrounding area is the grounds for an estate called Rosing’s. The family of deBourgh has lived there for generations. It’s our understanding they’ve sold off most of the land and have half of the house open year-round to visitors. Lady Catherine is part of our parish and has come to visit us now and again along with her daughter. They’ve even invited us to dine there a few times! They’re very kind.”

“That’s lovely, Charlotte,” Elizabeth said warmly. 

Charlotte gave her a tour of the house, and showed her to the room she’d be staying in. They went back down for tea, and started talking as though Charlotte had never moved away. 

“Will you have much free time this summer Lizzie? I’m sure work is starting to pick up.”

“It is, but I’m trying to make it manageable,” she said thoughtfully. “Right now I have most of the spring months booked but I want to do my best to keep some weekends free,” she shrugged and concluded with, “we’ll see if that actually happens though.” Lizzie was a garden designer and the Spring and Summer months were always her busiest. 

Charlotte smiled, “I always said you worked too much. I’m glad you’re trying to give yourself some time too. Oh! I made a little itinerary and list of ideas for us, I don’t want you to feel stuck in the house the entire time you’re here,” she said and pulled out a notepad.

She glanced over it and exclaimed, “Oh Charlotte, this looks lovely! You didn’t have to do all of this.”

“I promise we will have the best time.”

“To be honest, I’m just grateful to have the company of someone else and be out of my cottage, as much as I love it,” she added hastily. “I’ve never lived alone before and I didn’t realize what an adjustment it would be.”

“Is Jane happy?”

Elizabeth beamed, “I’ve never seen her so at ease. Seeing it is really warming in a way, you can feel the affection between them.”

“Oh that’s lovely Lizzie. They seem like a good match together.”

“He came at just the right time really, almost like fate,” Lizzie mused. “How’s the wedding planning going?”

Charlotte immediately started laughing and said, “it’s not, we’ve barely done any planning. I can’t decide on what to do, where to have it, who to invite - everyone is all over the country so I feel bad asking anyone to travel, even if it’s just a couple hour drive. Bill’s waiting for me to decide first.”

“Where is Bill?” she asked suddenly, looking around. 

“I don’t know actually. I ah, _encourage_ him to be outside and enjoy his other hobbies as much as possible,” Charlotte admitted, flushing. Elizabeth did her best to stifle a giggle but she was sure she failed. As if on cue, Bill came through the front door speaking unintelligibly until he saw the two ladies sitting down.

“Ah, lovely Elizabeth,” he nodded solemnly, “we are so happy to have you here and are relieved your journey was safe.” She expressed her thanks and he continued, “it was very grievous to hear of your accident on New Year’s, but alas all has ended well. What do you think of Rosings?”

“I’ve only seen the grounds, but it looks lovely so far,” she replied, hoping the conversation didn’t lead back to New Year’s Eve. 

“I have good news!” he exclaimed, remembering, “Lady Catherine and her daughter have invited us to dine with them, at your earliest convenience. I’m sure dear Lizzie, you will find them very agreeable.”

“Oh that’s lovely Bill!” Charlotte exclaimed. “Lizzie, you can just wear whatever you want that’s not _too_ casual, you’ll enjoy seeing Rosings and I’m sure the food will be delicious.”

Elizabeth nodded, trying to think desperately if she packed anything nice at all. 

“She said two of her nephews are visiting, so she wanted to have a dinner soirée as she called it. I daresay they will be as lovely as she,” he said animatedly. “When do you think you’ll be fit to dine? Are you tired Elizabeth?”

“Oh, no! The drive was fine, I’m not tired. I was mainly trying to think of what outfits I had packed,” she admitted sheepishly. 

“We’ll find you something Lizzie, it will be fine - don’t worry,” Charlotte assured her. 

"Do you have a dress?” Bill asked, expectantly.

“A dress?” Lizzie gaped.

“Yes?” 

“I…maybe,” she sighed.

“Excellent, I’ll tell Lady Catherine to expect us this evening after all. Be ready by five o’clock, please,” he said and he left the room before the ladies could protest. Glancing at the clock, they saw they at least had a couple hours left before dinner and Charlotte said she would help Elizabeth find something to wear.

“Who are her nephews, have you met them?” she asked Charlotte curiously. “Bill seemed quite excited at the thought.”

“He just likes to meet new people but no, we haven’t met them. To be honest I’m not sure she’s mentioned them before. I didn’t realize she had any family other than her daughter.”

“At least I won’t be the only stranger in the room then,” Elizabeth mused. “Now, so I can judge based on you, what are you going to wear?” 

By the time they finished their tea it was nearing four in the afternoon and they decided they should try and get ready. Charlotte picked out a simple brown dress that she looked very nice in, and they raided Elizabeth’s suitcase.

“What about this?” Charlotte asked, holding her cream sweater.

Elizabeth faltered, she did love that sweater but instead said sadly, “no, I’m starting to think it’s cursed which is a shame because I love that sweater. I haven’t worn it since New Year’s.”

“Ah, your mysterious Mr Darcy.”

“He’s not _my_ anything,” Elizabeth mumbled stubbornly. “Besides, I don’t think Bill would deem it fancy enough, especially since you’re wearing a dress. I feel like it would be awkward if I didn’t wear one too.”

“Do you have one? Let me see!”

“I do but it might be too much, I packed it just in case,” she said while pulling it out. It was a deep, dark red dress with sleeves made from intricate flower shaped lace, and a plunging neckline. It went down to her mid-calf and she surprisingly did bring a pair of shoes that would match. 

“That is a definite yes, you have to wear it.”

“It’s not too much?”

“No of course not. It’s the perfect blend of stylish, but not too fancy.”

She agreed and decided to put on a little make-up while Charlotte did her hair in a lovely up-do, that allowed some of her natural curls to fall down. Five was soon upon them and they made their way towards the door where Bill was impatiently waiting. Elizabeth put on her long, tan peacoat and donned a matching heel. All in all, she felt a little self-conscious as she always did when she dressed up, but she wasn’t sure why she felt more so tonight. She took a deep breath and they set off towards Rosings since it was a short distance.

She enjoyed the small walk they had through the grounds and drowned out Bill’s lecture on the original cost of the home from hundreds of years ago. When they reached the threshold, she was brimming with an unknown anxiety and wanted to get the evening over with. She wasn’t concerned about meeting _Lady_ Catherine, so she wasn’t sure what was wrong with her this evening. Despite the year’s earlier snow having melted it was still cold and she was grateful for the warmth of the grand building when they entered. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Charlotte whispered. Elizabeth nodded silently, taking in her surroundings. It was certainly a great house filled with old paintings, tapestries, and fine furnishings. To their right was a grand staircase and hearing voices, she turned towards it as her coat was being taken.

Her brow furrowed. There was a man at the top of the staircase looking confused, but she could have sworn he was with someone just a second earlier. The confused man had a jovial and amused look. He gave a wave, bright smile and gave an admiring whistle towards Elizabeth, causing the whole group to laugh. She could tell he was trying to lighten the mood as opposed to be offensive towards her, and responded in kind by giving a small twirl and curtsy, but simultaneously giving him a look that plainly stated ‘ _really?_ ’.

“How do you do,” he gave a slight nod, “I’m Richard. Excuse me for a moment?” he popped back up to the stop of the staircase and was quickly out of view, while the others were shepherded in to meet Lady Catherine. 

At the top of the staircase, Richard confronted his cousin. 

“Mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you?” Richard asked. “Why did you run back up here, you messed up my pitch with the beautiful bird in red.”

“Elizabeth,” Will groaned, then registering what Richard said snarled, “don’t you dare Richard. Stay away from her.” He loved Richard as a brother and typically would never interfere with his love life despite having such different approaches towards women, but he didn’t want him anywhere near Elizabeth. 

“You know her? Care to introduce me?” Richard asked, smirking but Will just glared. “Whatever mate, still doesn’t explain why you bolted the wrong way,” Richard said, rolling his eyes. 

“I just needed a second. Do you remember when I called you on New Year’s Eve?” Will asked, leaning his head against the wall and shutting his eyes. Richard gaped.

“THAT is the girl you called about? You are such a prat, Darcy.” Will glared at him warily. He added with a smirk, “did you see her dress?” and bumped Darcy with his elbow, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Will silently groaned and ran his hands through his hair before saying flatly, “let’s just go.”

“You could say you’re sick and leave her to me,” Richard suggested. Will hit him and Richard sniggered adding, “come on, at least you look sharp,” and they started walking back to the stairs. Will had a very refined look with his pant suits, button down, and blazer but he paid no attention to that. His heart was pounding in his chest. 

“Did you know she was coming?”

“No, I thought it was just the Vicar and his fiancée,” he said, and his heart raced faster now they were nearly to the door. 

“You ready?”

Will straightened his blazer and nodded curtly despite the fact his heart was now flying at an unhealthy rate. 

“Atta boy,” Richard whispered and clapped him on the back while opening the door. 

“Ah! There you are,” Lady Catherine boomed. “May I introduce my nephews, Richard and William,” she gestured towards them. 

In no time at all William’s breath hitched, his heart stopped, and he found himself staring into Elizabeth’s wide, shocked eyes.

  
  



End file.
